Pancakes and Demanding Idiots
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Ryoga invites Atobe for dinner at his place. Atobe doubts his cooking-skills. Ryoga/Atobe


**Prince of Tennis**

**Echizen Ryoga x Atobe Keigo**

"You?" Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Making food? For Ore-sama?"  
Ryoga smirked. "Yeah."  
Atobe frowned. "No."  
"Why not?" Ryoga pouted, his voice half-joking and half-complaining. "Come on."  
"Because Ore-sama do not need food made by a commoner, when he can have his private chef cook something solely for him."  
This time it was Ryoga who frowned. "Y'know. That sounded so friggin' wrong. Don't use such weird phrasings."  
"There is _nothing_ wrong with Ore-sama's way of speaking. It's just your _perverted brain_ that is." Atobe crossed his arms and stared down at the older teen, a slight blush on his face. "What makes you think that Ore-sama would even _consider_ accepting that offer?"  
"For ooooonee," Ryoga drawled in a slow voice, as if speaking to a little child who didn't understand Japanese properly. "I'm your boyfriend. Twooooo. I'm a great cook. Threeeeee. I'm awesome."  
Atobe growled at Ryoga's tone of voice, then cocked an eyebrow again. "And the fourth reason?"  
Ryoga tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently. "Fourth, Keigo?"  
"Why you––" Atobe bit his lip and glared at Ryoga. "Fourth – and I quote – 'My sex is great'."  
"Fourth," Now Ryoga smirked as he saw Atobe look away. He leaned forward and grabbed the younger boys chin. "I'm the SexGod with both capital _S_ and capital _G_. Fifth, My sex is the _best_." The comment made Atobe blush harder, and he tried to pull out of the raven's grip, but when Ryoga mashed their lips together, he only managed to make a weak protest and moan as he returned the kiss. "So," Ryoga licked his lips, that annoying smirk still playing on them. "you comin'?"  
"_Ohshutup_!" Atobe muttered under his breath. "Let's just get this over with."  
Ryoga grinned and instantly grabbed a yet again protesting Atobe to his apartment.

"I have to point out, Ryoga, that you live in a way too small house." Atobe said over the cup of coffee he had been given after they arrived at Ryoga's home. "It can hardly be much to live in."  
"Baaaka." Ryoga chimed as he whipped the pancake batter. "It's an apartment."  
"No matter, it's basically the same." Atobe waved him off.  
"No it isn't. And this's enough for me, _and_ would fit your ass too, if you weren't so lazy. It's _way_ shorter to Hyotei from here than it is from your house."  
"It's not a house. It's a manison." Atobe protested.  
"No matter, it's the same shit." Ryoga grinned and looked at his frowning boyfriend over his shoulder. Atobe snorted.

"What are you making, anyway?"  
"You..." Ryoga turned to look at Atobe, eyes wide in honest surprise. "You can't be serious. You haven't eaten pancakes before?"  
"Why would I have done that?" Atobe asked, an eyebrow raised. "It is food for commoners."  
"And soon for you." he shorter but still older poured some of the batter into a frying pan. It frizzled and crackled in the pan, and it took only a minute before he turned the pancake over with a snap of his wrist, sending the pancake flying. It landed nicely in the frying pan. Atobe stared at him for a moment, then let out a snort. "So you can do more things than being an idiot, Ryoga."  
Ryoga heard the smirk in Atobe's voice and grinned. "You don't say." The pancake flew again and landed on the plate beside him.

After a couple of minutes, all of the batter was baked and a whole stack of pancakes lay on the plate.  
"Raspberry jam, strawberry jam, orange marmalade or sugar?" Ryoga asked, then laughed at Atobe's confused expression. "For the pancakes, stupid."  
"Oh. Raspberry."  
"Heh." Ryoga chuckled and took out two jars from the fridge. "You're too cute when you're all befuddled, Keigo-sweetie."  
Atobe frowned at Ryoga's comment. "I am not cute; I am handsome. And don't call me that."  
"Right, right." Ryoga pressed a quick kiss to Atobe's lips as a small apology. "Now eat before it gets cold."  
"Hn." Atobe let out a grunt and took a pancake. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, before he took a likewise suspicious bite out of it. His face lit up, causing Ryoga to smile. "So you really _can_ cook."  
"Hey!" Ryoga protested in a joking tone of voice. "I'm not incompetent, you know."  
Atobe just sent a quick glare at him and then stabbed his fork into the mountain of pancakes. When almost ten of them were transferred to Atobe's plate, Ryoga gaped. "Oi oi, you really gonna eat that much? Leave some for me." And he quickly did an imitation of Atobe's earlier action and took a stack of pancakes. Atobe watched as he poured something orange-yellow over them.  
"What's that?"

"Orange marmalade." Ryoga replied and licked some of said moisture from his fingers. "It's the best."  
"I suppose you would think so." Atobe sighed. "That is very typical you."  
"You don't say." Ryoga grinned. "Oranges are the best."  
"If you say so."

"Ryoga." Atobe said and looked at the other where he was washing dishes. "Make more pancakes."  
"What? You've already eaten two and a half batches on your own! How much are you going to _eat_?"  
Atobe crossed his arms. "When Ore-sama demands, you will do as he says."  
"Augh!" Ryoga groaned. "Seriously, you're gonna eat me out of my house!"  
"I thought it was an apartment."  
"Same shit."

END

* * *

I watched Futari no Samurai yesterday, and had to open a document and type this as I was watching. I like Ryoga, even though he's a movie-only character and stuff. He's awesome *grin* I have more in my mind with these two, too. ^.~


End file.
